The stories of the two that love and hate
by Cece-Baby
Summary: Once again, the air was silent. Ecard couldn't believe it. Drace has finally snapped. But never has he imagined it to be like this.


_AN: Hey guys, just to say that the people in this RP are 15... yeah, I changed their age for fun... :33333  
XDDDD anyways, enjoy~!_

__"Go fuck yourself!"

"Calm down, will you?! What's wrong with you today?!"

"I'm done! Fed up! Enough of your bullshit, so LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"What?! Oh, great..."

"What?! What, it's true! Every... time! I'M FED UP GO AND LEAVE AND DIE!"

"DRACE CALM DOWN-!"

"WHY?!"

Ecard rolled his eyes and held his knife low. "BECAUSE I CAN'T GO!" He shouted right in the boys ear. Drace, who didn't really looked himself, gave out an annoyed sigh. "And why's that, fuckass?!"

"BECAUSE I'M A PART OF YOU, REMEMBER?! I'm the opposite of YOU!" The look on Drace's face wasn't right, and it made Ecard worried slightly. Wow, worried... a word that Ecard hasn't used for Drace before. He thinks, anyway. "I DON'T CARE!" Drace's antennas rised above his head as he shouted. "I DON'T... CARE! I'm fed up, I'll repeat, FED UP, of your bullshit, BULL... SHIT... and you, hurting me, trying to kill me, KILLING PEOPLE I LOVE... YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP!"

Ecard blinked a few times at these words. It was true that he does all these things. He has to admit, and people know it. He only does the acting and play when it's in secrete, and or where no-one can see/hear. And to tell the truth, Ecard was getting kind off tiered of this as well. They've been doing this for years, since they where smeets, when they first met.

He rubbed the back of his neck, making Drace calm down slightly. Highlight slightly. "Well?! Aren't you going to reply?!" He wondered. "I'm a drug to you! A cigarette! Aren't I?! Well?" The air was silent once again. "ECARD!" This time Ecard snapped again.

"SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" He panted out. "I MAY BE STRONGER THEN YOU, WAAAAY STRONGER, BUT YOU STILL FIGHT BACK!" Drace's face was blank for just a second. "I mean, come ON! Don't you remember the times we had were I'd cut you, right through the stomach, and YOU STOOD UP AND CARRIED ON?!"

"Didn't you hear me...? I SAID... I'M... FED... UP... WITH... YOUR... BULLSHIT! I GIVE UP!"

"So your saying you don't want to fight anymore-?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING THE WHOLE TIME, DUMBASS!"

Ecard's face went to anger to sadness slightly. "GO AND DIE!" Drace continues, looking down at his feet. "I DON'T NEED YOU! GET BACK INSIDE MY HEAD!" Holding his head slightly, Drace sniffed. Is he crying...? He never cries! He never swears, at that. "Monster's are in your head, not under you bed. SO GET BACK INSIDE YOU FUCKASS AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Once again, the air was silent. Ecard couldn't believe it. Drace has finally snapped. But never has he imagined it to be like this. "Fine..." The teen finally said, looking away with hate and pain in his eyes. Drace slowly looked at him, still holding his own head. "W-What...?!"

"I SAID FINE!"

Drace blinked and sniffed. So he was crying... "G-Good!" He shouted, just noticing that his so called twin wasn't looking at him. "Good, go then! Do what you have to do, and don't come back!" The words suddenly rang in Ecard's head. "Say goodbye to your girlfriend and future kids, NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!"

Ecard heard Drace run off. Must have been really upset about all this fighting. Feeling bad isn't a good feeling. Wait... Ecard's feeling bad for Drace? HA! Yeah right! He sighed and looked up. Yep. He left already. Rubbing his arm, he started to walk off and was thinking about a few things.

"Fuck him..." He ended up talking to himself. "FUCK HIM!" Kicks something that makes a huge crash, echoing the whole room. He notices the knife in his hand. His knife. Good old knife. Had some great memories, huh? With rage, he threw it on the floor, sliding on the floor until it stopped in it's tracks.

What was he going to do? What will Idas do? And the kids? Wonder what will happen to them... Ecard sighed and did a facepalm. "Fuck fucking shit fuck...!"

_**MOOOOOOOOOOOOORE COMING SOOOOOOOOON~!**_


End file.
